Intumescent material is known in principle in the field of fire protection from DE 19653503 A1, for example. This is a flexible insulating layer producer, based on expanded graphite, for example, which expands under the effect of temperature. It is offered as a roll material, as prepared strips, blanks, or stamped parts for use for fire protection doors, fire protection glass, facades, safes, cable and pipeline bushings, etc. In the following, it is referred to in short as intumescent material or simply as material.
Commercially available material is between 1.5 and 6.5 mm thick. Typical reaction temperatures are above 170° C. The foaming behavior is three-dimensional, the foam height being able to increase with increasing temperature at very high expansion pressure up to 45 times the starting volume. The expansion pressure is at least 0.8 N/mm2. The known applications are exhausted in sealing and/or covering passages, gaps, and slots, as well as walls, with a protective layer in case of fire. For example, in fire protection doors, the material is glued to the door frames.